snape is back
by patate tueuse
Summary: one-shot. HGxSS. Quand Snape rentre de mission, il pleut des révélations !


« Par merlin, quel bordel cette chambre… »

Les lèvres pincées, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés, Hermione contemplait le capharnaüm qui servait de chambre à Ron. Depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, deux ans auparavant, le jeune homme s'était installé avec Harry et Ginny au square Grimmaud et occupait l'ancienne chambre qu'ils partageaient durant l'été de leur quatrième année. La jeune brune, qui avait absolument besoin d'un livre que lui avait emprunté son ami, était montée le chercher dans sa chambre et avait ainsi découvert l'étendue du désastre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sort de rangement, la porte d'entrée claqua. La maison, servant de nouveau de quartier général de l'ordre du phénix était un lieu de passage. Les mangemorts faisant en effet encore des leurs, l'ordre s'était reformé à l'initiative de Kingsley, nouveau ministre de la magie. Hermione ne prêta donc qu'une vague attention aux mouvements que déclenchait cette arrivée intempestive cela devait être un auror qui rentrait d'une mission de routine. Cependant, le ton surpris de son ami à lunettes la tira de ses pensées.

-« Professeur Snape ! Vous êtes de retour !

-Vous venez une fois de plus de nous faire une démonstration votre remarquable sens de l'observation monsieur Potter ! »

La jeune femme entendit à peine la réponse sarcastique du sombre professeur tant elle était submergée par un mélange de bonheur intense et de soulagement. « Il est rentré … ». Elle se redressa brusquement avant d'ouvrir la porte si fort qu'il lui sembla qu'elle sortit de ses gonds et se précipita dans l'escalier afin de descendre les deux étages qui la séparait du hall d'entrée, et par extension, du nouvel arrivant. Elle était tellement pressée d'arriver en bas qu'elle manqua une ou deux marches et failli dévaler l'escalier à plein ventre, restant malgré ça incapable de ralentir. Elle sauta les dernières marches, prenant conscience que tous la regardaient d'un air ébahis. Il n'était pas dans le comportement habituel d'Hermione de débouler quelque part dans un bruit du tonnerre, c'était plutôt le rôle de Ron d'habitude. Emportée par son élan, la jeune femme termina sa course en s'écrasant littéralement dans les bras du redouté Severus Snape. L'assemblée entière retint son souffle, attendant la réaction violente et virulente caractéristique d'un Snape approché de trop près. Réaction dudit Snape qui tardait à venir. L'impassible professeur semblait surpris, sûrement trop choqué que son ancienne élève se permette ce genre de familiarité avec lui. Du moins c'est ce que pensaient les spectateurs de cette scène improbable. Qui serait assez fou jouer avec sa vie pour aller faire un câlin, un CALIN (!) à Snape !

Le maître des potions sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits et enclencha un début de mouvement. « Et c'est là qu'il va la repousser » était la réflexion que se faisait chacun. L'homme en noir poursuivi son mouvement des bras qui l'amena à les enrouler autours de la forme tremblante qui se blottissait contre lui, la faisant pratiquement disparaître sous les larges pans de sa cape noire. A la stupeur générale, il alla même jusqu'à poser sa tête sur celle de la brune, fermant les yeux et affichant une expression que personne n'avait encore vu sur sa face habituellement figée en un masque neutre. Il avait l'air détendu, comme apaisé. On vit alors la masse de cheveux d'Hermione bouger un peu et un murmure, étouffé par le tissu noir dans contre lequel elle se collait, se fit entendre. « Ton absence me tuait à petit feu ». Seul Harry, qui était le plus proche, perçu la phrase prononcée par sa meilleure amie. Il manqua de s'étouffer sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres en comprenant tout ce que cet énoncé impliquait. Snape posa alors ses longues mains fines sur les épaules de la jeune femme et la repoussa gentiment. « J'en revient pas d'avoir pensé ça, se disait Ron. Je viens d'associer Snape et gentiment dans la même phrase »

Sans tenir compte de groupe abasourdi qui les fixait, il remonta ses mains jusqu'à les placer en coupe autours du visage rosit de l'ancienne gryffondor, puis il plongea ses yeux charbons dans le tourbillon chocolat émaillé de paillètes d'or qui lui faisait face. Une, deux puis dix secondes passèrent l'assemblée attentive retenait son souffle puis enfin, dans un imperceptible frisson, les fines lèvres de l'homme se mirent en mouvement, et les mots jaillirent doucement dans un murmure grave, presque rauque. «Je sais ». Le temps sembla se figer et alors que la foule d'indiscrets échangeait des regards interrogateurs, Harry saisissait l'ampleur du problème : sa meilleure amie avait manifestement des sentiments pour son ancien professeur de potions et, pis encore, il semblait que c'était réciproque ! Un gémissement désespéré s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir supporter ça. De son côté, Hermione était ravie. Un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillaient. Même le sombre professeur semblait amusé, un léger sourire en coin tordant sa bouche.

Profitant de l'instant d'inattention des curieux, trop occupés à décortiquer ce «Je sais » et à essayer de savoir ce qu'avait bien pu dire Hermione, l'ancien mangemort se pencha sur sa dulcinée pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser auquel la brune s'empressa de répondre, ses mains s'accrochant d'une façon si avide à ses épaules recouvertes de noir qu'elle en paraissait désespérée.

«- Par les couilles de Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se… ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

-Qu'est-ce que je quoi Ron ? Hermione, s'était éloignée de Snape, gardant cependant sa main droite accrochée à son épaule. Elle fixait Ron avec un air furieux. Severus, lui, toisait la foule avec un air de profond mépris, son sourcil levé et son sourire en coin seuls témoins de son amusement.

-Bah tu ….tu embrasses SNAPE ! Sa voix avait vrillée dans les aigus sur le nom de son ancien professeur.

-Et alors ? Depuis quand c'est interdit ?

Le ton offensif d'Hermione et le rouge qui montait aux joues de son meilleur ami poussa le survivant à intervenir.

-Admet Mione que c'est plutôt déroutant quand même de te voir te jeter sur Sna…le professeur Snape (un regard noir dudit professeur l'avait convaincu de corriger son erreur) enfin, tu nous certifies que tu n'as personne et pouf on te retrouve dans ses bras ! Comprend-nous !

-Bien, maintenant vous êtes au courant, ça clos le débat. Le ton sec d'Hermione était sans appel et trahissait, sous son irritation, un certain soulagement. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à se torturer l'esprit pour savoir comment leur annoncer qu'elle était avec Severus.

-Non, ça ne clos rien du tout ! C'est SNA…

-Bon bon les enfants, si on passait au salon, histoire d'écouter les nouvelles informations sur nos amis mangemorts ?

-Informations que j'ai recueillies au péril de ma vie, il est important de le préciser. Ajouta Snape dans un sourire sarcastique, ses abysses noires clairement moqueuses posées sur le rouquin.

Dans un grommellement, le petit groupe se mit en branle et se dirigea pesamment vers la porte alors qu'Harry glissait un regard de gratitude à Arthur, intervenu à temps pour éviter que ses deux meilleurs amis ne se sautent à la gorge.


End file.
